Confessions
by Horace-Illusio
Summary: It's been a few days since Yami kicked Orochi out, giving the humanoid snake some time to think over his time with Yami and to realize... He doesn't hate him. He /loves/ that prick.


Orochi took a deep breath. It's... Been a few days since he's been kicked out. Yami said he could come back today only if he was sober, though. The past few days, the humanoid snake has been thinking about _why_ does he serve under the asshole who _constantly_ kicks him out and yells at him?

Sure, Orochi wasn't perfect. Neither was Yami. Maybe... Lords just do that? No... They shouldn't. He wasn't always so hateful when he was a God, so why was he now? How did he change that much? But that didn't matter. Well, at least not now.

Orochi stared into the glass containing sake, hand on his cheek and slumped over. _You have to be sober. That is... If you wish to return home. _Orochi sneered as the words echoed within him. Damn him... He took another deep breath before drinking what was in his cup.

Yami... He still didn't understand why he listened to him. He doesn't seem to care for him anymore. When did he even stop caring for him, anyway? He cared for him when he was a minor demon, cowering in fear of just about anything; cared for him when he was still... Still what? What he was 200 or so years ago? Everyone was at their peak of power then. Even Yami himself lost power from then so he couldn't hate him now because he was weaker, right?

The long black-haired male sighed and put his forehead on his arm, still having his fingers around the now empty glass. "Should I really go back...?" He muttered to himself. Why should he? He doesn't seem to care. If he went home, he'd get lectured.

Orochi groaned. Why did he have to make these decisions!? It should already be bluntly obvious for him to either leave or go! But why... Why dammit!? Orochi's hand clenched tighter around the glass as he let out a low growl.

He hated him. His damn blond hair which always fell over his shoulders whenever he walked, the green eyes that always ceased to show any emotion other then when they either sparkled with... What? _Anger_? Yeah, right. Those blue markings which complimented his entire complexion of pale skin and slender body...

Yami was just a pretty and bitchy ex-god and that's all there is to him.

Shit... Why was he even thinking about him anymore? It settles it. He hates him. Well, he _wants_ to hate him. Maybe if he just ignored the bad aspects? That won't work. They stand out too much in comparison to the bad ones.

Good aspects... He was just pretty, he managed to get him exited over something trivial as a compliment, he made him blush and his heart race— wait, what? No, no, that's stupid. No way that could even be true.

Orochi sat up in his seat and let go of the glass. He placed his hands on his cheeks. _Why the hell were they warm?_ Dammit, it's stupid! No way he could... _Feel_ something towards that jackass of a lord!

He sighed and glanced around the empty room of a hotel, eyes settling on a half empty bottle of sake. No... Not today. Not today would he decide to drink away his problems and or feelings. "Just swallow them down, unlike your pride, Orochi." the humanoid snake laughed. "Keep tellin' yourself that..." He sighed again.

He lied. He doesn't hate him as much as he initially thought. But if he didn't hate Yami, who did he hate? Himself? Seems like it.

Orochi stood up with a grunt. He'll just have to go back and face the facts over how stupid this all is.

* * *

><p>It took an hour or two to actually get back to the Ark of Yamato, giving Orochi more time to think over some things. Here he stood in front of the metallic ark, hesitating a bit before walking up to it more and entering it.<p>

Did he assume Yami to be right in front of him when he entered? No. Was he there? Surprisingly, yes. "Oi. You're late." Yami huffed. Late? For what!? He never gave him a time to be back if he did come! Bastard! "...Tch, my apologies." He replied, sarcasm leaking out from in his voice. Was it meant to sound sarcastic? Who knew. Just... Came out like that.

Yami scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well, nevertheless, welcome back." He muttered, turning his back to him and began to walk forward. Orochi hesitantly followed him, keeping a close eye on Yami who didn't seem to notice or care.

Orochi swallowed and glanced down. _Fuck you... You planned this, didn't you? You knew kicking me out would make me think of some things and make me realize I like you, didn't you? You had this all planned from the beginning and why can't I hate you for that_? he thought, gritting his teeth.

The drunkard paused walking, continuing to look at the ground. "Oi, Yami..." He muttered. Yami paused walking as well and looked behind him to look at his subordinate. "What?" He asked. "I lied." Orochi spat out. This caused Yami to raise an eyebrow. "Lied about what...?" He mumbled.

"I lied. I don't hate you as much as I always say I do." Why was he even saying this? "O-oh, er... That's good I guess?" Yami blinked as he stared at Orochi. "And I..." his voice trailed off. "You...?"

"I love you."

Yami's eyes widened at this. "E-excuse me...!?" He yelped, a blush rising upon his face. "I-I'm not repeating myself...!" Orochi was blushing as well. Why did he say that!? He didn't even think of confessing! "W-well, I... Didn't expect you to say th-that...-" Yami glanced away when Orochi made eye contact with him.

"N-nothing, n-never mind...! J-just..." Yami mumbled something under his breath and Orochi stepped closer to the blond, grabbing his arm. "Just?" He asked. Yami kept silent for a moment. "...Love you too." He mumbled and kissed his check. Orochi's eyes widened as he let go of his arm before watching Yami quickly turn away and speed-walk off.


End file.
